The invention relates to waste energy recovery systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems which recover xe2x80x9cwastexe2x80x9d or excess heat from energy systems, such as cooling water systems and power plants, engine cooling radiator systems in automobiles, and the like. Even more particularly, the invention relates to fluid transfer devices such as pipes, which pipes are subdivided into thermally interrupted sections so that the amount of heat transfer from one fluid to another fluid is maximized, thereby maximizing the amount of energy recovery.
Systems are known for using heated fluid to transfer heat from one source to another. For example, heated water is used in diesel fuel furnace heated radiator systems, such as hot water radiator systems in houses, to transfer heat from the heater or furnace to a closed loop fluid system, which in turn, transfers heat to heated water for household radiators or consumption.
Other fluid heat transfer systems are known, such as used in power plants, automobile engine applications, and the like.
Examples of known systems include those set forth in the following United States Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,181 to Feistel et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,743 to Arai et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,954 to Vincent
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,515 to Goswami et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,645 to Coulon et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,781 to Porowski
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,220 to Swozil et al.
An object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to maximize heat transfer between two (2) bodies; e.g., between a first fluid and a second fluid.
A further object of the invention is to provide only one significant xe2x80x9cpathwayxe2x80x9d along which heat may flow, so as to maximize the efficiency of the heat exchanger.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fluid transfer device, such as a pipe of any size or shape, which is divided into segments, adjacent segments of which are thermally insulated or isolated from adjacent segments, so that, heat transfer may be maximized within, and out of, each isolated segment, while minimizing heat transfer between adjacent segments.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device, system, and method for recovering so-called xe2x80x9cwastexe2x80x9d energy in industrial and residential applications so that such waste energy may be utilized in order to conserve natural resources, as well as to reduce costs.
Another object of invention is to provide a system for maximizing heat transfer applicable in all industries, residential applications, boiler systems, power plants, cryogenic (liquid gas process) systems, radiators, air conditioners, and refrigeration systems, for example.
A still further object of the invention is to optimize the temperature of the fluid within an isolated zone or segment for maximizing the temperature difference between adjacent isolated (or thermally insulated) segments and between an adjacent body or bodies to which the heat is to be transferred.
A further object of the invention is to reduce the length of known heat exchangers.
A further object of the invention is to achieve higher temperatures in a heat transfer systems, such as conduits containing a heated fluid, such higher temperatures achieving greater and more efficient heat transfer between such conduits and the object to be heated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanger applicable to tube-in-tube, tube-in-shell, and flat plate heat exchangers, as well as solar collectors, countercurrent flow heat exchangers, and parallel flow heat exchangers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heat exchanger system applicable to solid, liquid, and gaseous heat exchangers, usable for both heating and cooling purposes.
Yet another object of the invention is to ensure that the maximum thermal exchange occurs in each zone between the zone and an adjacent object, such as a countercurrent fluid flow or a solid, with which adjacent object heat transfer occurs.
Another object of the invention is to optimize countercurrent flow rates and volumes depending on the heat capacity of the respective materials for optimizing heat transfer.
A yet still further object of the invention is to provide a substantially flat heat exchanger, which maximizes the surface area between the flows, which maximizes heat transfer in the desired direction and to the desired body, i.e., object or fluid, to be heated.
Another object is to provide a heat exchanger having thermally isolated sections that is compact, e.g., it achieves the required heat transfer rates and temperature gradients of longer systems.
In summary, the invention is directed to a waste energy recovery system including a heat exchanger having a first fluid transfer device and a second fluid transfer device. The first fluid transfer device has an inlet and an outlet, and is configured for carrying a heated fluid from its inlet to its outlet. The second fluid transfer device has an inlet and an outlet and is configured for carrying an unheated fluid from its inlet to its outlet. The first fluid transfer device may be provided with two (2) fluid transfer sections, each such section being connected and separated by an insulating or isolating connector disposed therebetween. The insulating connector has greater insulating characteristics than at least one of the two fluid transfer sections.
The invention likewise is directed to a method of using the inventive waste energy recovery system for recovering waste energy.
In addition, the invention is directed to the novel components, such as the fluid transfer device being subdivided into two or more fluid transfer sections, adjacent ones of the fluid transfer sections being connected by respective insulating connectors so that heat transfer is minimized along the length of the fluid transfer device, while heat transfer is maximized out of and away from each thus isolated fluid transfer section to a respective body or bodies to be heated (or cooled).
It will be understood that relative terms such as up, down, left, and right are for convenience only and are not intended to be limiting.
It should likewise be understood that the fluid transfer device is not intended to be limited to engine manifolds, flash steam conduits formed in furnaces of power plants, pipes, tubes or the like, yet includes any device which conveys a gas, liquid, semi-solid, or solid from one location to another for transferring heat from such a conveyed fluid or solid. The terms insulated and isolated are intended to be used interchangeably, the term isolated emphasizing that the insulated fluid transfer section of a fluid transfer device, for example, is thermally isolated (insulated) from adjacent fluid transfer section(s).